


All Worked Up

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Size Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Yuuri’s finished faxing those papers.





	All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a little something while I was brainstorming for DMHA!

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Victor put his pen down and leaned back on his his chair, folding his hands together as the door clicked open. His jacket was hung on the back of his chair, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top buttons undone.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Yuuri shyly slipped into the office, the door closing behind him. With just a step in he could already smell the overwhelming scent of a dominating alpha, and it made his knees weak. Yuuri swallowed. He adjusted his skirt before coming towards Victor’s desk and stopping just a bit away. 

“I did. My my, you look divine today.” Victor smirked, sitting up in his chair as he watched Yuuri’s cheeks flush red. Victor could smell a shy omega, honey and lemon permeating the air.

“T-Thank you… sir…” Yuuri squeaked as Victor’s chuckle ran through his ears. Victor stood up and came around the desk, perching on the edge as he gestured for Yuuri to come closer. With hesitant feet, Yuuri walked over to Victor, heels clicking against the floorboards. 

Yuuri released a surprised yelp when Victor took his hips and pulled him forwards, between his legs. 

“Did you get those papers done?” Victor asked, staring up into Yuuri’s hazel eyes. 

“I did. All signed and faxed off.” Yuuri replied shyly, his voice just a little bit shaky. 

“Good.” Victor’s hands roamed down Yuuri’s hips, pausing to squeeze slightly. 

“U-umm… sir t-this is…” Yuuri flustered as he tried to protest but to be honest, he wasn’t really sure what he was trying to object to. The feeling of the alpha’s hands stroking his hips was much more than welcome. 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor asked teasingly with a knowing smirk, a playful lilt was present in his words and damn. Victor was very obviously thirsty. Large hands moved over the gentle curve of Yuuri’s well formed ass, squeezing softly as his thumbs rubbed circles in the bouncy, firm flesh. “Is something the matter?” 

“N-no sir.” Yuuri sighed breathily. With a brave heart, his arms came from his sides and around Victor’s neck, draped loosely. He heard the soft laugh emerge from Victor’s throat against his shoulder. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Victor’s fingertips roamed around his ass, running it along the gold zipper at the back of his pencil skirt. His fingers tugged at the zipper and Yuuri’s breath hitched. 

“N-no sir…” Victor pulled the zipper all the way down and Yuuri gasped, holding on tighter to Yuuri’s neck. The air became thick, the sweet smell of Yuuri’s slick beginning to fill the space between them.

Once the zipper was undone, Victor stood from his perched position on the table. Victor gave a gentle slap to Yuuri’s ass, indulging in the way the flesh jiggled and ripples under the power of his hand as he turned them around, pushing Yuuri against the desk. 

“Can I take this off?” Victor asked and Yuuri shyly nodded. With a soft smile, Victor tugged the skirt down Yuuri’s legs and passed his heels. He folded it neatly, setting it on the desk. Victor couldn’t help but smirk as he admired Yuuri’s black lace panties, barely covering his aroused cocklet. Victor noticed the wet patch forming on Yuuri’s crotch, and he gently pressed his finger against the wet patch. 

Yuuri shuddered hard, a moan tumbling from his lips. Smiling, he hit a button on his desk. 

“Georgi, do not let anyone up to my office for the next two hours. Cancel all meetings and move them to tomorrow. Give employee Yuuri Katsuki the rest of the day off.” 

“Noted, sir.”

“Spread your legs.” Victor instructed and something flipped a switch. With the peak of his tongue, Yuuri hiked one leg onto the desk, heel landing on the desk with a “clack” as he spread his legs. “You smell amazing.” Victor sighed, burying his nose in Yuuri’s collarbone before standing back up again. 

“What are you gonna do to me, sir?” 

“Hmm… first of all, I’m going to punish this beautiful body for seducing the CEO of a huge multimillion dollar banking company and slacking off work. So, where should we start?” Victor asked, running his fingertips up and down the insides of Yuuri’s thighs. 

He squeezed the plush flesh, smirking as the wetness on Yuuri’s pants grew. 

Oh god. Yuuri felt his folds throb and slick dribble as Victor’s voice dropped. His cocklet twitched in his underwear as the beautiful lips of his cunt clenched and relaxed repeatedly, soft slick sounds filling his ears as the lips hit against each other with a soft wet noise. 

“Yes, sir.” Victor felt his dick throb, his pants way too tight. He held off for the time being though, wanting to pleasure Yuuri first. 

Victor slipped his thumbs into the waistband of Yuuri’s panties and pulled before releasing with a satisfying snap against Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri released a whine that put a grin on Victor’s face. With gentle fingers, Victor tugged the panties down to reveal Yuuri’s perfectly waxed peach, folds pink and glistening with slick and cocklet stood proud and red. 

Victor took a moment to admire the wetness before immediately diving in. 

“Ahh! Ohh! S-sir!” Yuuri yelped, fingers gripping the edge of the desk as he threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut and thighs gripping Victor’s head. 

Victor licked a stripe up from Yuuri’s perineum right to the tip of his cocklet, swallowing it down with a lewd suckling sound before pulling off. Victor smirked up at Yuuri who was quaking and shuddering, moans tumbling from his lips. 

“You’re going to have to keep it quiet, Yuuri, the room is only so soundproof.” Victor dove back in. 

“S-sorr— Ahh! S-sorry sir… hng… ahh…” Yuuri’s fingers found themselves tangled in Victor’s soft platinum locks as Victor pushed his tongue into the velvety heat of Yuuri’s cunt. The walls pulled at his tongue in an attempt to get him deeper inside. Victor moaned against the plush flesh of the cunt before pulling off with a slurp. 

“S-sir…” Yuuri breathed heavily, panting as he relaxed his body. Victor stood and moved back around the desk, standing over Yuuri whose head hung over the desk. The sound of Victor’s metal belt buckle clanking made Yuuri gush with more slick, and he was absolutely positive that it was dripping on the floorboards. 

“If you want me to fuck your beautiful pussy, you’re going to have to prepare me, don’t you think?” Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned lowly. 

Victor was big. Objectively big. His member stood proud, leaning slightly to the left as the tip leaked and pre-cum dribbled down the length. He was thick, and the tip reached his navel. Yuuri took the lube that Victor had placed in his hands and opened the cap, spreading a generous amount on his hands. 

Yuuri’s hand took a hold of Victor’s length, the warm flesh heavy in his hand. Victor’s girth was thick enough that Yuuri couldn’t make his fingers meet around it. He teased at the crown with his thumb, listening to the quiet moans from Victor as his nail traced the rim. Yuuri brought his fingertip to play with the slit, his nail tracing the slit and licking his lip as a bead of pre-cum bubbled around the tip of his finger. 

Shifting slightly, Yuuri tipped his head back, gesturing for Victor to use him. He parted his mouth wide for Victor, and trembled as the tip traced around his lips. 

“Mmfh! Mmhhh…” Yuuri moaned as the length entered, his lips stretching with an erotic burning sensation and drool leaking slightly from the corners of his lips. They stretched wider than he could ever have imagined. 

“Wow… you’re amazing…” Victor bit, one hand resting on Yuuri’s throat and the other playing with the soft jet black locks. Victor was so large that even though he was barely half way in Yuuri already felt the weight of the length on his tongue and the tip hit the back of his throat and god if he felt this good in his throat… Yuuri’s pussy throbbed hard, arousal pooling in his stomach as the lips of his cunt dribbled more slick down onto the floor and over his ass. 

“Mmghhh…” Yuuri’s tongue swirled, attempting to trace the large vein on the underside of his dick. Victor’s length was heavy and hot in Yuuri’s mouth, the beautiful weight of it almost choking Yuuri as it forced its way into his throat. It was amazing, the taste of the hot flesh invading his mouth as beads of pre-cum melted on his tongue, the salty aroma making Yuuri’s eyes roll back.

Victor pulled out and slowly pushed back in, his hand feeling the bulge shift in Yuuri’s throat.  
“Ahh… god… you’re so good… Yuuri…” Victor breathed through gritted teeth, suppressing a moan. Victor’s hand moved down between Yuuri’s spread legs and he pushed two fingers into Yuuri’s dripping pussy. 

“Mmmh! Mmghh…” Yuuri moaned loudly, back arching off the desk as the moans spread vibrations down Victor’s dick, making him thrust deeper. “Ahh…” Yuuri swallowed around Victor’s large girth as Victor’s fingers thrust in hard and fast, the heel of his palm rubbing pleasantly hard against Yuuri’s cocklet. 

Victor pulled his dick out of Yuuri’s throat, a string of saliva and semen connecting Yuuri’s plump red lips to the shiny dribbling head.  
“A-alpha…” Yuuri whimpered, his throat sore and his voice hoarse. He didn’t think he’d be speaking right for at least a week.

The name sent shivers down Victor’s spine, his head becoming foggy. Victor lifted Yuuri off the desk and onto his lap, both of Yuuri’s knees sat either side of Victor’s thick thighs.  
“You’re really something...” Victor’s breath hitched as Yuuri began to lower himself onto the thick cock, the proud ten inches forcing their way into his soft, velvety cunt. Victor couldn’t help the moan that left his lips when Yuuri clenched down on him, massaging the tip as he continued to swallow inch after inch. 

“A-ahh… alpha… b-big…” Yuuri let out a mewl as he reached one hand down to his stomach, his fingertips tracing the slight outline of Victor’s member. 

“Ahh!” Victor shuddered, feeling Yuuri’s fingertips as he bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to come.  
“God… Y-Yuuri… such a good omega…” Yuuri Keene’s at the praise, whining as he held on tight to Victor’s shoulders. “Are you… alright?” Victor asked as Yuuri forced himself all the way down. 

Yuuri yelped as he slotted himself right into Victor’s lap.  
“Y-yeah… oh… j-just… thick.” Yuuri sighed contently, burying his face into Victor’s collarbone. He inhaled sharply, Victor’s scent of spices and roses filled Yuuri’s nostrils, causing him to purr. Yuuri’s purr sent Victor’s instincts flying. His hands gripped harder onto Yuuri’s hips, his nails digging in as he tried hard to make himself last. 

Yuuri brought his hips up and down slowly, his soft, warm heat dragging up and down Victor’s cock, heavy and hard inside Yuuri.  
“Oh god… Alpha…” Yuuri’s cunt fluttered wryly around Victor, slick dribbling all down Victor’s length and staining his trousers. 

Everything was hot. Their breaths mingled between them, Yuuri whining like a whore on Victor’s lap. Victor’s large hands ran up and down Yuuri’s back, touching all of those spots that made Yuuri shudder. 

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor captures Yuuri’s lips in a searing hot and passionate kiss, his tongue flicking against the seam of Yuuri’s lips. Sobbing, Yuuri’s spit-slickened lips parted, allowing Victor’s tongue entrance. Yuuri continued to roll his hips, rising Victor’s impressive and satisfying length as they kissed. 

The tip of Victor’s tongue tasted like expensive champagne, and Yuuri really thought he could get drunk on the taste of him. Victor’s tongue flicked and teased the roof of Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Mmngh!” Yuuri moaned loudly, the roof of his mouth tingling and stars clouding his vision. Victor smirked, before grunting at the feeling of Yuuri’s lower lips squeezing and pulling Victor’s member. Victor continued to tease the roof of Yuuri’s mouth until they were panting and out of breath. 

Yuuri pulled away first, a string of saliva connecting their red, ruined lips. Victor licked it away before tugging Yuuri in for another deep kiss. 

“Y-Yuuri… Yuuri… my omega… mine… I’m gonna come…” Victor gritted his teeth, groaning as he pulled away from the kiss, his hands squeezing Yuuri’s plush ass cheeks. The palm of his hand came straight down with a smack. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri yelped our in surprise, trembling and moaning as Victor’s palm kneaded the redenning flesh. 

“Alpha… Alpha… Alpha…!” Yuuri moaned, biting Victor’s shoulder and immediately, Victor was thrown over the edge, coming hard into the warmth of Yuuri’s body. “Oh! V-Victor…” Yuuri gasped, clenching down on Victor as warmth filled him. Victor released an embarrassingly large amount of semen, filling Yuuri to the brim. 

Yuuri sighed, gasping and panting for breath, closing his eyes. 

Suddenly, Victor flipped Yuuri onto the desk before pulling out.  
“Yaaah!” Yuuri squeaked, his knees being forced apart. 

“You haven’t come yet.” Yuuri whimpered, Victor’s voice low and sultry in his ear. He couldn’t help the long, drawn out moan that left his lips. Victor stared, watching thick, white fluid dribble from Yuuri’s now rosy red and used cunt. It was wet and fucked raw, the creamy fluid being squeezed out by Yuuri’s pussy. His scent was overwhelmingly strong. The room smelt like sex and love, Victor feeling dizzy with arousal. 

His palm gently came down to stroke the sloppy, soaked lips before raising. Yuuri’s body shook and he screamed as the open face of Victor’s palm came into contact with Yuuri’s pussy, the slap resonating in the room, and if they hadn’t been heard earlier, they definitely had been now. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri screamed again, moaning small murmurs of “more… harder…” as Victor’s palm slapped his cunt once more, Yuuri’s back arching off the desk as his thighs trembled under Victor’s drenched palm. 

Yuuri was going absolutely delirious as Victor dealt his raw pussy with three more quick successions and on the last hit, Yuuri— 

“AHH!” 

—Screamed. His back lifted off the desk once more, his whole body trembling as he squirted all up Victor’s palm and on the desk and floor. Clear fluid, slightly milky, coated Victor’s hand and forearm and Victor smiled in satisfaction as he watched Yuuri’s body go wild. 

It took Yuuri a few moments to calm down before his eyes opened— when had they closed? The first thing he’d registered were the warm hands running up and down Yuuri’s shivering thighs. 

“Beautiful.” Victor breathed, helping Yuuri sit up on the now slick soaked desk. He picked him up, sitting himself in the large chair as he sat Yuuri on his lap. Victor had already tucked himself back into his pants. Yuuri clung to his shoulders, panting as his eyes threatened to close again. Victor grabbed some tissues from his tissue box to gently clean the mess between Yuuri’s legs. 

“Feel good?” Yuuri nodded weakly against Victor’s shoulder as he allowed his eyes to close shut, sighing softly when Victor kissed the top of his head. “If you don’t mind I’d… like to take you to dinner?” Yuuri found his boss laughable. 

“Do you normally fuck people before asking them to dinner, sir?” Yuuri teased. 

“Mmm… no… just you – I don’t fuck anyone else.” Victor chuckled. 

“Well then I guess yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop me a kudos and a comment? ;3  
> Also check out some of my other oneshots and fics!


End file.
